The Only Exception
by Merissa Wall
Summary: People waste there whole entire lives looking for love,once they've found it it isn't so great. That's why I live my life to the fullest, risking it at every chance I get, I don't waste the precious years of my life searching for the illusion called love


**_It's All Just a Fraud_**

* * *

I don't believe in love. It's so idiotic, I mean, honestly, I just see it as a way to take advantage of people. Once I saw a movie and a guy in it said, "I like girls because guys always do things for the obvious (money, popularity, etc.) but girls are so much more complicated and don't make any sense!" The girl said that that wasn't true and that girls did everything they do because of love. What bullshit!

That was the first and last romance movie that I ever saw! Yeah now and then I'll see an action that has a little bit of romance ((because every movie nowadays has got to have a little romance), but I'm not that much of a sit-on-the-couch-and-watch-TV-all-day kind of person, I like to live on the edge of life, I am fearless; fear is NOT in my vocabulary. I'm the person that would jump off a building and yell 'COWABUNGA!' *sigh* good times, good times. Some of my best adventures were when I went skydiving, the time I tried to climb a tree about 70 feet tall and practically fell to my death and the time I graffitied my whole school overnight with the help of my tough friend, Benny. (they still haven't figured out who did it.)

Benny is cool, she has dark brown hair that she pulls back in a rubber band. Her muddy brown eyes dart back and forth, waiting and judging for the perfect moment that she can steal something. That's her hobby, cool, I know. Sometimes I'll give her a hand, usually we steal the teacher's wallets and other student's sure gets you a lot of cash.

Now, you might think that people love outgoing people, like me. A secret, that's because they do. They like to prove that they can be that good (I don't like goodie too shoes anyway), but most people are just to chicken to hang out with me. The people who are too scared can be cool to, just not in an as awesome way like me. Another friend of mine is Jackie, he's an escape artist. If we need to get in and out without being seen: Jackie's the man. But other than that he fits in the category of being too chicken to join in on the fun.

After that we just need two more people to get my gang together. Sam. Sam is a computer geek; don't tell him I said that though. He prefers to be called a genius, and I guess you could say that. But really, he screams GEEK! He does everything that's technical and hackie. Good for him, you know. He's always getting into fights with Jackie; but Sam really can find the lay of the land better that Jackie. Oh yeah, Sam is also our history person.(History *yawn*,I know,but the stuff he finds is actually rescourseful) There's stuff that's happened in the past like the documenting of buried treasure and the making of hidden tunnels that no one knows about and such. He finds out about that sort of thing, we go there, find the passageways, and decide which one of the things should be used as home base (home base pretty much referred to our secret hideout). But, as for the buried treasure; FORGET THAT! I mean really, all that treasure crap, just gets people put in jail or marked as LUNATIC for life and I am not about to let that happen to me.

Where was I, oh yeah, fourth and final gang member: Joseph. His parents are super-mega-worship-god-with-all-your-soul people. Get away from that and I think that's more than enough reason for Joseph to be in the 'in' crowd. But, he is a, how would he like me to say it, hmmm. You know what, never mind, I'll get to that later. Joseph notices really tiny details that no one else notices (aside from me, of course.) He is also an idea pitcher and a graffiti artist.

Anyways this summer was the funnest summer, of my life! We jumped fences, snow boarded, swam in the ocean, stole from secret facilities. ROCK MY WORLD! And we left our sign everywhere we went. Our gang obviously had a sign, I mean, what gang doesn't? Now it takes a lot of teamwork and cooperation to make a team name and such. Our criminal name was BlAckTreE. Every where we went we drew a black tree. Now that might not sound like a criminal group, but you have to admit it's pretty original. Personally, I think it's cooler than any other name out there. We've never been caught, and we never will be, it's A fact. The four of us, we're like a family. None of us care about our family that much, we've got each other. What could a family possibly give us that we can't give each other? If we could live away from our family without raising suspicion, we would. But sadly, we can't. So we just spent all day and most of the night at our base.

**_

* * *

so what did you guys think review okay? _no alerting or favoriting allowed unless you review first! _p.s. review whether you liked it, loved it, thought it was okay, or hated it.. just tell us why you think that, if you disliked it say why, if you liked it say why, if you love it say why, if you thought it was okay so why... even if you thought it was the worst story you've ever read just review!_**


End file.
